Underworld A New Dimension (Chapter 2) Original Story
by MDev the Artist
Summary: Tiffany Badia is getting used to her new family. A pretty mellow chapter, but I assure you that there's some backstory and lure behind it. Read the previous chapter before this one! (Inspired by Casper's Scare School)


**-Chapter 2; The New Badia Family-**

Tiffany was hustled inside, nearly tripping over the rug near the beginning of the doorway.

"What is this world? Is it also named Earth?", she finally asked after her nervousness faded.

Giovanni, the dark green ghost (her great uncle), turned towards her and said in an Italian accent, "This planet is called Underworld. If we ever refer to Earth, we must call it Overworld or else no one who was born here will understand."

Tiffany nodded after her eyes widened from his sharp, strict voice. They showed her to her room. She had to share it with Lillia (her older cousin), the blue ghost, but got her own bed. She wondered how it would be to sleep in her new form.

For the rest of the morning and afternoon, Giovanni wasn't the kind to be very social and Thaddeus, the yellow-coloured ghost (her grandfather from the 1700's), was busy typing optimistic poems and he could speak just as much English as Giovanni. It was a good thing Lilia was an eccentric and generous person, helping her get accustomed to Underworld and newfound ghost powers. Tiffany, actually, kind of missed her after years of Lillia's absence. Floating was easy enough to do alone; all she had to do was jump lightly from the ground, but the others needed practice.

"Okay…if you wanna go through stuff, you have to kinda squint and not think about it, or else you'll just smash into things around the house or whatever you're trying to pass through. Try to pass through, uh, this vase!", Lilia said cheerfully, motioning to a vase on a nearby table.

Tiffany concentrated, closed her eyes and slowly extended her arm, until it was directly next to the vase. Opening one eye slightly, she stared at the vase. It was rather nice; yellow, with small green and orange flowers on it. If she didn't pass through, she would break it. Sweating lightly, she closed her eyes again and shifted her arm towards it rather quickly…sending it to the floor with a loud, tinkling crash.

Tiffany jumped at the sound, arms yanking back and body floating up several feet. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break it, I'm so sorry! You've been so nice to me, and I've-". Lilia interrupted Tiffany. "Don't worry." she said, leaning down and placing both of her hands on the floor next to the shattered pieces of glass. Closing her eyes, Lilia began to glow brighter and bluer, until suddenly she blinked out of sight, like an old television screen switching off. The glass pieces started spinning around on the floor like a whirlpool, going faster and faster. A ringing, crackly sound grew louder and louder until Tiffany noticed that the sound had stopped and the beautiful, vibrant vase was there, rolling around on the floor like a dreidel.

Tiffany looked up in awe at Lilia, who had blinked back into sight and was now sitting there, smiling. "Lilia! How did you do that?!" Lilia hopped up from the floor, cracking her neck and stretching as she was closer to the ceiling than Tiffany. "…That always leaves me a bit stiff…" she said, bending down until her nose was nearly touching Tiffany's. "I possessed it." Lilia said, suddenly returning to her original position, stretching out her triceps. She was quite flexible, seemingly being able to bend herself in almost any direction she pleased. "Possessed it?! How?!" Tiffany exclaimed, floating towards the ceiling, her eyes meeting Lilia's.

"Well…I'm a ghost…", she said simply. "Ghosts can possess. I practiced at a school. UAFYC; Underworld's Academy For Young Creatures. I made most of my friends there, and that's where I learned to be so athletic and exercise my powers. The four powers that ghosts use are possessing objects, changing clothes at will; well if you have an outfit nearby, invisibility, and floating. Possessing objects is the most difficult of the four to do, requiring intense concentration-" Lilia carefully landed back on the dark oak floor like a graceful ice skater, "-and dedicated hard work if you have a hard time with concentration. There's an old legend about a professor at UAFYC who was able to do the Elite Additions."

Tiffany cocked her head to the side, her new lavender hair swishing with her. "What're the Elite Additions?" she said, hovering a foot or so above the shiny floor. Lillia cleared her throat before speaking. "There are supposedly Additions to each power that give you the ability to become the 'Ultimate Ghost'. I think, from what I remember in Underworld History, they are extensions to each power you already have." Tiffany's eyes widened in awe. "What does that mean? Do you become more powerful in some way?" Lilia flipped around to meet her eyes and sat down on the floor. "Yes, that's essentially it. Supposedly, you can enter Overworld once you've mastered the Elite Additions, but the Professor turned into a star before he could, so nobody knows for sure if this is true. However, he did have his journals…"

Lilia looked up toward Tiffany who sat there with an expression of awe on her face, listening to every word. "So…If I learned to execute these 'Elite Additions', I could finally go back home?" Lilia squirmed uncomfortably. "Maybe. I'm not entirely sure. Again, the Professor turned into a star before he could determine the possibility. He's in his own happy land right now. However, I'm sure there's a way you could find out if you were capable…" Tiffany leaned into Lilia's face. "What is it?! Could I go to that school too?!" Lilia's head snapped up, eyes open wide. "Yes! I'm sure that's your best bet! Although…" her face clouded, as if a dark thought had crossed her mind.

Tiffany seemed confused. "Lilia? What is it?", Tiffany asked. "There's something you should know about UAFYC. The classwork is very difficult, especially if you have the intent of conquering the Elite Additions, and…well… This is just rumor and speculation but…years ago, before I ever attended, a secret society leader led an uprising right under all the professors and the headmaster's noses! They said that they were rising against unfair treatment and disrespect for the cause of the passed professor, the man who could do the Elite Additions. I think his name was called Noble Matthias. He must've been called Professor Matthias at work, though. Anyway, the Elite Additions have become something of a taboo since the uprising, and students looking to conquer the Elite Additions are put through a very difficult test, as a way to ensure that almost nobody gets in. The cult leaders were locked up in the catacombs, below the school several levels down. At least, that's the rumor."

Lilia shrank back nervously. "Is it true?" Tiffany asked, shyly pulling a strand of fluffy lavender hair back out of her eyes. "Nobody knows. Whenever the headmaster is interviewed by the news, he or she avoids the subject entirely." Lilia crossed her legs and leaned forward on her elbows. "Of course, all the students who've heard it believe the story." Tiffany rolled her eyes, flopping onto her back, hair streaming out across the floor, headband firmly in place. She sighed. "Of course they do." She pretended not to be, but Tiffany was a bit nervous now. Her desires of going to UAFYC were slightly tarnished with this news, but she didn't care. She had never had goals on Overworld. Dead was as close to rock bottom as you could possibly get. _Wow, nice pun_ , she thought to herself.

Lilia rambled on and about the mysteries behind the school until she snapped back into reality and looked at her younger cousin. Tiffany couldn't believe how many magical mysteries lied in a new world. She began to think. A thunderous voice interrupted Tiffany's train of thought.

"What are you two talking about?", snapped Giovanni as he held an open book in his hand. "Nothing. Just about school.", replied Lilia. "School? Why would you…oh! That's right! You need to enroll in school to complete your goals! Which one were you talking about? UHSFG?", he asked, tucking away his slick dark green hair. "I was actually thinking about going to UAFYC.", answered Tiffany in delight.

"That old place?! Well…I guess it has it's benefits…but UHSFG has much more to look forward to!", he said, sounding almost angry.

"Well, what does it stand for?"

"Underworld's High School For Ghosts. It is a private school for ghosts only. You will make friends easier because they basically have the same goals…I guess."

"Please, can I go to UAFYC.? Please? From what Lilia said, it sounds like the perfect school for me.", the young girl begged. A voice called from deeper within the house. "Giovanni…!", shouted Thaddeus from the room straight across. The rest was in Italian and hard to comprehend, but Giovanni translated afterwards and revealed that she could attend. Tiffany smiled wide and thanked Thaddeus.

Lilia got up and floated a few inches. "Tiff…Can I call you that?", Lilia asked. Tiffany nodded, it was what her mother called her back on Overworld. "C'mon, Tiff, I want to teach you more about your powers!", she said with a child's smile. As Tiffany followed her cousin, Giovanni grunted. "Speaking of goals, Giovanni, you should finish yours. You do not want to become a rock do you?", Thaddeus joked as he floated to the kitchen to make their dinner. Giovanni glanced nervously at the door, then, with great unease, turned back to his book.

:::::::

| Thank you for reading! Please leave your criticisms in the comments, and don't be afraid to leave anything negative. If someone writes something negative, you shouldn't judge them for saying their opinion about this chapter. However, please try not to be rude to me or anyone else. If you liked this chapter, there are plenty more that I'd be willing to post for your ideas and criticism. I'll try my best to respond. - MDev |


End file.
